


A Perfect Christmas

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: nekid_spike, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy has her first Christmas with the two vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Perfect Christmas  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers/Spike  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 471  
>  **Summary:** Buffy has her first Christmas with the two vampires.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'stocking' for the Festive Prompt Cards at nekid_spike

Christmas was coming soon and Buffy wasn’t in the holiday spirit. How could she be? Her mother was gone. All of her friends had plans away from Sunnydale, not that she could blame them. And to top it all off she lived with two vampires who of course didn’t celebrate the holiday.

She released a gusty sigh as she opened the door to the mansion.

“What are you doing?” Buffy blinked in confusion and quickly shut the door behind her before the sun could make its way across the threshold.

“What’s it look like?” Spike didn’t pause as he answered her question with a question.

“It looks like you’re hanging something over the fireplace.”

Spike didn’t look at her as he nodded his head. “There’s nothing wrong with your eyesight then. That’s a good thing. Nothing worse than a slayer with bad eyesight.”

Her mouth fell open. “Angel!” 

Angel ran into the room. “What’s wrong, Buf...” He glanced over at Spike standing in front of the fireplace. “Ah, did you get it done?”

“Yeah, just now.” He stepped aside to give Angel a better look. “What do you think?”

Hanging in front of the fireplace was a red and white Christmas stocking with Buffy’s name written in bright sparkling silver letters. Angel walked closer and ran his fingers over her name in a gentle caress. “It’s perfect.”

As she slowly looked around the room Buffy began to notice Christmas decorations that hadn’t been there before she left that morning. She was surprised to find some were her mother’s favorite pieces. Tears filled her eyes. “I don’t understand.”

“Spike and I wanted to make sure your first Christmas with us was special. So we thought...” His gaze locked with Buffy’s. “We just want you to be happy and to give you everything you need or want.”

Buffy’s face fell as she shook her head sadly. “Too late.”

Angel and Spike shot each other horrified looks. “What?”

A big grin spread across her face. “I already have the two of you. I don’t want or need anything else.”

Spike gave her a mock glare before allowing his vampire visage to show. “You’d think the slayer would know better than to tease a couple of big bad vampires. I think she needs a reminder, don’t you?”

Angel nodded his head as he quickly caught on to the game. He growled low in his throat as he slipped into his vampire face. 

The two vampires began to move slowly towards Buffy. She turned to make her escape and with laughter in her voice she called over her shoulder, “You’ll have to catch me first.” And with a squeal of delight she ran out of the room with Angel and Spike hot on her heels.

It was shaping up to be a perfect Christmas after all.


End file.
